


When Threats Become Promises

by MaddieBonanaFana



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Biting, Bondage, Gags, Love Bites, M/M, Rough Sex, Scratching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 11:10:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14872650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieBonanaFana/pseuds/MaddieBonanaFana
Summary: Damien threatens to put a bit in Brian's mouth and ride him if he doesn't answer his question soon. Based on some in game dialogue you can get with Damien.





	When Threats Become Promises

"Everyone wants to take a limo to prom," said Damien, taking a drag off his cigarette.

"Yeah, I heard," Brian replied.

The two monsters were sat next to one another on the bleachers, enjoying their free period. The football team was practicing but they weren't really paying attention, Damien just thought smoking on the bleachers looked badass.

"That's so fucking lame, everyone goes in a limo. I wanna show up on a sweet mount."

Brian shrugged and said "So do it then."

Damien took another drag. "But it would have to be something metal as fuck, something badass."

"You live in Hell, I'm sure that'll be easy for you."

Damien scoffed, "You'd think, but our circle is nothing but hellhounds and x, so last year."

"Aw, what's a poor Prince of Hell to do?" Brian said sarcastically.

Damien turned to him with a wide grin, showing off his sharp teeth. "Make you pick for me."

Brian chuckled, "Yeah right," he said. "I don't know anything about mounts."

"I'm serious," said Damien. "Pick the most hardcore thing you can think of."

Brian raised an eyebrow at the Prince but decided to humor him and thought for a second.

"Pick something quick or I'll put a bit in your mouth and ride you."

At those words Brian felt a blush sweep over him and he hoped Damien hadn't noticed. Even though he knew Damien was just being a snarky ass, a part of Brian wanted to tell him that that didn't sound like such a bad idea. However, he held a straight face. He hadn't even worked up the courage to ask him to prom yet.

"Take that one goat you were talking about the other day," he finally replied, relieved that Damien's threat hadn't tongue tied him.

"The murder goat? The goat that killed like 600 people in less than a month?"

"Yeah, sounds like your speed."

Damien's grin returned, "Fuckin' metal, I like the way you think, Green."

Brian turned back to face the field, pretending to watch the practice and hoping Damien didn't see him smiling. What Brian didn't know however, was that Damien couldn't wait to make good on that threat, even if he did come up with the most badass mount ever.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Monster prom had came and went already. Brian and Damien had decided to go together at the last minute after a two minute conversation about it which could be summed up with 'hey, like, wanna go to prom?' 'sure, sounds rad'.

Damien decided against the murder goat as a mount since it could only seat one and they took a limo instead. Damien protested at first, but was quick to change his mind when he realized they could have follow up sex on the ride back.

It was (finally) the last day of school and Damien wanted to celebrate with his zombie boyfriend. Luckily he had the perfect idea in mind.

"Meet me in the bathroom at 4 today," said Damien, coming up behind Brian as he was cleaning out his locker.

Brian gave his boyfriend a quizzical look. "Are we lighting another fire? We just did that at lunch."

"No noob, its a surprise," he said, and Brian could hear the smirk in his tone.

"In the bathrooms? How romantic," he said.

"Shut up, that's not what you said at prom."

Brian laughed as his boyfriend was right. Sweaty sex in the bathroom after pulling Damien out of a fist fight was the most romantic prom night he could have had.

"So be there or be square," said Damien, leaving Brian to finish his locker cleaning.

And not for the first time since being near Damien, Brian could swear his dead heart was about to beat out of his chest.

Sure enough at four o clock, after the majority of the school had gone home already, Brian showed up to the bathrooms.

Damien was leaned up against the walls, taking a drag off a cigarette.

'Took you long enough, noob," he said.

"Its 4:01," Brian replied.

"Yeah whatever," Damien said, flicking his cigarette away. "So listen, you remember that time I asked you to come up with a mount for me to take to prom?"

Brian remembered all too well.

"And I said if you didn't come up with something, I was gonna shove a bit in your mouth and ride you?"

Brian realized that Damien had started slowly stepping closer to him. He had bedroom eyes and was flashing those razor sharp teeth again.

"Yeah," Brian mumbled, "S-something like that." He felt himself backed up against the wall, that feeling in his chest again, like his heart was alive again.

"Well since I had to cart your ass around to prom, I never got to take that goat, and I think you owe it to me," said Damien. His hands were pinning Brian's to the wall and he was now inches from his face. "What do you think about that, noob?"

"Uh, um-" Brian stammered.

"Turn around and get on your knees," he said forcefully.

Brian obeyed, turning around and bending over the on the floor. He wasn't sure what he was expecting, but it definitely wasn't Damien knotting his hands tightly together.

"Ah, Damien that hurts," he said.

Damien leaned over him and tied his hands to the pipe under the sink. "It's supposed to," he whispered harshly in his ear, giving it a bite and making Brian groan.

Before Brian could close his mouth, he felt Damien shoving something firm, thick, and leather in between his teeth. A bit.

"Mmf," he groaned. Even with his exposed jaw the gag filled his mouth and rendered him muffled.

"That should shut your smart ass up," Damien said with a smirk as he buckled the gag on the tightest notch around Brian's head.

"Mrrgh." Brian could feel drool slipping out of the corner of his mouth. With his hands tied and his mouth gagged he was completely at his boyfriends mercy. He felt like a stereotypical drooling and moaning zombie but he didn't care. This was hot, and he wanted Damien to fuck him into the ground.

Damien quickly stripped Brian of his pants, leaving scratch marks as he pulled them down. With each rake of his nails Brian squirmed, pulling at the cloth. He could hear Damien unbuckling his pants and his legs trembled in anticipation. This was already so much better than prom night, and he never thought they would top that.

Damien was already hard at the sight of his bound and gagged drooling boyfriend. He forced his legs apart, which made his boyfriend moan even louder, and lined himself up, pressing in. He didn't care about savoring the moment and wanted to dig in.

Brian backed up into him, as much as his restraints would allow him to, and felt his boyfriends cock fully sheathed inside him.

"Mmmmmf, mmm," he moaned, his drool pooling on the floor.

Damien started thrusting and grabbed a fistful of his hair and yanked his head back, making his boyfriend yelp in surprise. He licked a long messy line up his strained throat and started biting, hard. He alternated between sinking his teeth into his flesh and kissing, his breath hot and heavy in Brian's ear.

He didn't stop until he tasted blood, and when he pulled his face away he could even see some beautiful bruises decorating his boyfriend's green skin.

"Fuck, you are so fucking tight," he panted, grabbing a handful of Brian's ass and squeezing.

"Mmm, mrnn," Brian muffled.

Damien grabbed the back of the bit as best as he could, pushing it even deeper into Brian's mouth and pulling his head farther back.

"Mmmf!" Brian yelled. He felt Damien's thrusts getting faster, rougher. His hand reached around and grabbed his hard cock, stroking it as fast as he was thrusting.

Soon enough, Damien came with a yell, offering one last final thrust into Brian which pushed him over the edge as well, making him groan and clench around his gag.

Damien undocked himself from Brian, panting hard and covered in sweat. He released the gag and Brian let it fall from his mouth, along with all the drool that had built up. He stretched his jaw while Damien untied him.

"You know," Brian said finally, after he caught his breath and was sitting up. "When you said you had a surprise, I thought we were lighting two fires."

Damien grinned, "You fucking noob, just wait till you see what I have planned for our two month anniversary."


End file.
